Exclusive Teaser for Future Fan-fiction Project: Shattered Mirrors
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: This is a special treat for everybody whose been following my story Lost Girl and added me to there Author Alert List. It is a special sneak peek of a fanfic I plan to write once I'm finished with Lost Girl. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


Hello everybody! If you've read the latest chapter of Lost Girl then you know that I'm going on hiatus until December. However, you may also remember that I promised you all a surprise before I burry my creativity in my text books. Well this is it. This my friends is a teaser for my up coming fanfiction project, Shattered Mirrors. In case you haven't read my profile, it's basically about a forty year old Aang waking up one day in a world very different from the one he knows. It is a world where he was never freed from the iceberg. A world where Zuko killed his father and united the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom into the seemingly utopian Magma Empire. A World where Aang encounters disturbing doppelgangers of all his friends. Okay, three things before we begin: 1. I fully intend to finish Lost Girl and won't be starting on Shattered Mirrors until I do. 2. This fic is going to be a lot darker than Lost Girl, and I wasn't sure how to rate this teaser I set it to M just to be on the safe side. 3. Avatar the Last Airbender and all its characters, terms and properties are owned by Nickelodeon. Now that all of that is out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this little glimpse of the future. On with the show!

Teaser: Shattered Mirrors.

_**BOOM! **_

_The entire palace shook as the Emperor unleashed another devastating attack. Only this one managed to hit its mark. _

_The fire blast propelled the forty year old Avatar strait through the southern wall; sailing through the air for a few brief moments until he collided with the outer wall. _

"_This is impossible…" Aang thought to himself as he feebly dragged his burned and battered body out of the rubble. "Not even Ozai was this powerful…" A sudden sharp pain in his chest caused him to collapse on the cold hard ground, violently coughing up blood. _

_From a balcony high above the courtyard, adorned in her favorite pink silk robes, the Empress reclined on her couch and giggled cutely at the scene below her. _

_True she couldn't actually 'see' what was happening, but her other senses painted a picture of agony more detailed and beautiful than any visually capable person could ever experience. The sounds of breaking bones, the smell of blood on marble, and the vibrations of his beating heart growing fainter and fainter. Oh yes… this was bliss; bliss and heaven. _

"_Aw… look Precious." She said to the plump little lemur with pink ribbons on its ears nuzzling against her soft and amble bosom; in a voice like milk and honey. "The silly widdle Avatar's been smashed to itty bitty bits." She giggled again as she plucked yet another creampuff from the silver bowl in her lap and popped into her gluttonous maw._

_Next to the rotund royal, her handmaiden looked down at the injured Avatar with sorrow in her eyes. As the life slowly drained from his body, so did all hope for the future drain from her soul. _

"_You know Suki dear," her mistress said to her in her honey-voice while she continued to stuff her plump face with more creampuffs. "It really is a shame to see him die like this," she paused for a moment to cram another puff into her mouth before she continued. "But he brought all of this on himself."_

"_Yes, my Lady." Suki replied sadly. _

"_He should have showed me more respect." _

"_Of course, your Majesty." _

"_He should have accepted my generous offer."_

"_Absolutely, your Grace."_

"_After all, am I not the most gorgeous woman in all the world." _

"_Of course, my Lady. Your beauty is unparalleled."_

"_And for him to speak to me with such vulgarity," she paused to scarf down another creampuff. "Well, it's just unacceptable." _

"_He had no right, your Magnificence."_

"_Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter now." The Empress giggled as she gave her beloved lemur an affectionate pet. "In a few more minutes, my dear sweet Zuzu will roast that old meanie like a baby boar-q-pine." She licked her plump lips at the thought of delicious baby back ribs. "And speaking of food," she handed Suki her silver bowl, now completely empty. "Would you be a doll and fetch me some more creampuffs? I'm ever so famished." _

"_Of course, my Lady. I shall do whatever you require of me." Suki replied with a respectful bow, knowing it wasn't really a request. _

"_Good girl…" The Empress purred sweetly as her servant turned to leave. "And don't take to long. Your Mistress requires another foot massage."_

_Meanwhile, back in the courtyard, Aang was fighting a losing battle against his own body. New waves of pain washed over him every few seconds. It took every ounce of his willpower just to stay conscious. "No…" he said to himself as he coughed up another pint of blood. "I can't go out like this… I have to get back to…" His sentence was unfortunately cut short by someone grabbing him by the throat with one hand and lifting him off the ground._

"_You know something Avatar, you are without a doubt the most ungrateful man I've ever met." Although Aang's vision had become blurred from blood loss, he knew the Emperor's voice all too well. "When you first arrived in my city I welcomed you with open arms. I invited you into my home, threw a banquet in your honor, and even offered to help you on your quest to bring total balance to the world." His grew tighter and his tone grew harsher. "And you repay my generosity by repeatedly insulting my wife, turning my own daughter against me, and endangering the stability of __**my utopia **__by aiding in the escape of an __**anarchist!**__" _

_It hurt Aang to breath, let alone talk, but he was able to wheeze out a response. _

"_Your… so-called utopia… it nothing but a shame… and if you really think you're the saint you pretend to be… then you're crazier than your sister…" _

"_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He said as he pulled the battered Avatar close to his face. "Listen carefully, as of this moment no one outside these walls knows what has transpired here today, and I'd be willing to forgive you and forget all about this whole unpleasant ordeal, if you swear your loyalty to me; right here, right now." _

_Aang said nothing in response. _

"_Think about it Aang… with our combined abilities, we could reshape the world; create a paradise free of war, hunger, poverty and evil." _

_Still the Avatar only wheezed in response. _

"_You know… I wasn't lying when we first met, I really did want us to be friends. We could be; we all could. Just imagine… you, me, Toph and Ursa; all of us friends. Now how does that sound?" _

_Aang was slowly fading into unconsciousness, but he summoned up the last of his strength give the Emperor his response. _

"_Emperor Zuko… when we first met… I'll admit… I also wanted us all to be friends… but I now I say… with absolute conviction… that you… and that overindulgent cow-hippo you call your wife… are no friends of mine!"_

_The Emperor tightened his grip on the Avatar's throat until his knuckles turned purple. _

"_So be it." _

End Notes: Well everyone. This concludes my little teaser. I hope it you all enjoyed it, and please, write me a review before you leave to let me know what you think. I'll see you all in December. Excelsior!


End file.
